The Taste of Blood
by Salem Saori
Summary: Aringarosa recuerda. [Oneshot, postCDV, slash poco sutil]


**The Taste of Blood**

_A/N: Hace tiempo que lo escribí pero acabo de decidir subirlo. Fic más basado en la película que en el libro, por la caracterización y um, eso, pero se puede leer de las dos formas. Tiene relación con el fic Scars, pero no es indispensable haberlo leído. Slash poco sutil._

* * *

Se me hace muy difícil, lejos del silencio irrompible y sagrado de los ámbitos donde se movía, el intentar pensar en él. Los problemas, la codicia, el agotamiento; todo parecía importar mucho menos cuando le encontraba en aquellos lugares escondidos para el ojo de la gente normal, tan simples que nadie, nadie en el mundo volvería la cabeza al pasar para contemplarlos siquiera dos segundos más.

Era especial la única parcela donde no crece ninguna planta en un extenso jardín, y era especial el rincón más escondido de algún destartalado tejado. Nunca llegaré a saber de qué manera, pero lo eran.

De la misma forma, nunca entenderé cómo podía mirar cualquier objeto olvidado de cerca y encontrar belleza en ello. Fuera la primera gota de lluvia, o las plumas esparcidas de un pájaro muerto, y su sonrisa cuando fijaba los ojos en aquellos puntos perdidos era tan serena, como la de un niño que sabe algo más. En mis tiempos más ingenuos, en muchas ocasiones hubiera deseado que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera por unos instantes, sólo para inclinarme hacia él y pedirle que me contara tal secreto.

Solía pasar cuando él andaba cerca, el que me costara creer que todos aquellos momentos tan deliciosamente irreales eran casualidad. Quizás todo estuviera diseñado por alguna tercera mente, tanto significado concentrado en un lugar que sólo él era capaz de encontrar, y ese cielo tan negro como si alguien hubiera vertido la tinta de mil plumas solo para ese momento.

Quizás sea esa la razón por la que la realidad… esta, _esta_ realidad tan diferente a la suya, tan luminosa y hueca en comparación, se ajusta tan bien sin él. Quizás sea esa la razón por la que siempre supe que esto no tendría un final feliz, y por la que nunca quise evitarlo, y por la que ahora estoy empezando a sentir que no merezco haberle conocido.

_Lo que la oruga llama el fin, el resto lo llama una mariposa…_ ¿Quién demonios dijo eso? Es la frase que mi mente ha estado repitiendo más veces, justo detrás de aquellas cuatro palabras de Bezu Fache que me hicieron asegurarme de que, desde luego, el fin de _mi_ mundo había llegado.

Y sin embargo, no hay ni una pizca de remordimiento, ni esa mezcla de melancolía y cansancio que se acumula a veces en tu garganta para no dejarte levantar la cabeza. Sólo… vacío. Una falta absoluta de _cualquier cosa_ que me deja oír poco más que el eco de esos concretos momentos que compartí con él. Vacío, y algunos –pocos– problemas para conciliar el sueño, pero nada más.

Dicen que el sabor de la sangre puede arrancarte el alma…

Podría pasarme una sola noche en vela pensando en él, pero no valdría la pena. A escala real, podría haber cambiado muchas cosas, pero no lo hizo; ha muerto, y nadie verterá ni una sola lágrima por ello.

¿Cómo puede la nada ser tan cruel?

Pero está bien. No me molesta en absoluto. Martirizarme, después de todo, sirve para distraerme de los auténticos problemas.

Él apareció tan de repente, de un momento a otro. Y por entonces yo ya tenía experiencia, y ya nada me sorprendía, a pesar de que cosas como aquella me hacían alzar una ceja. Habiendo aprendido hacía tiempo que el Dios en el que recordaba haber creído de esa forma devota era sólo un segundón al lado del dinero en el que creía entonces y en el que creo ahora –no es Él, después de todo, quien me sacó del arresto–.

Silas… aquel fue el nombre que le elegí, como para demostrarme que era alguien con quien compartir algo importante. Nunca fue horrible, y yo le veía con ojos muy diferentes al resto. Y lo agradeció, oh, lo agradeció. Me entregó todo su ser, me abrió su alma, empezó a vivir por y para mí.

Me interesaba tanto. Su piel era del color de la muerte, y sus gestos eran la cosa más desorientadamente fluida del mundo. No tenía a nadie, y cada laceración de su cuerpo contaba una historia diferente sobre cómo el destino lo había moldeado hasta acabar inconsciente en el suelo de mi iglesia, o durmiendo durante días en mi cama. Fue entonces y sigue siendo lo más parecido que he visto a la imagen de toda esa fe que entregué hace mucho tiempo.

Pero siempre, en el fondo, he albergado ese extraño gusto, esa forma concreta de…amargar y acabar haciendo trizas todo por lo que alguna vez he sentido apego.

-

_Pequeños rayos de luna casi difusos entre la pálida luz azulada del amanecer parecían jugar sobre la fibra de las sábanas; contorneando sombras extrañas, como tratándose de una forma de arte que experimentase sin saber realmente adónde quería llegar. Él yacía tumbado con absoluta relajación, apoyado de forma que lo único que le separaba de aquella blanca y simple pared era el escaso respaldo de la cama; reinaba un absoluto silencio, roto sólo por la agitada y húmeda respiración contra la curvatura de su cuello, el atronador pulso que él agudizaba el oído para escuchar aunque aparentara estar perdido en cualquier cavilación más importante, mientras manos del color del mármol se agarraban con ademán desesperado a las vestimentas negras como si pidieran una atención que les era negada._

_Era curioso, pensaba Aringarosa mientras delineaba distraído las cicatrices de aquella espalda anormalmente blanca, como a pesar de ser tan alto y de una fuerza razonable, no pesaba en absoluto. Aquél era otro de los factores, y llevaba reflexionando sobre ello bastante tiempo, que hacía difícil no inclinarse hacia la convicción de que, a pesar de todo, sí que se trataba de un juguete puesto por el destino en sus manos…_

_No podría ser de otra forma. Era tan irreal, tan delicado—_

_Hundió sus uñas en la magullada piel del albino, con fuerza… quizás demasiada, pero suficiente; suficiente para conseguir sentir aquel temblor de éxtasis, suficiente para arrancar de aquella seca garganta un gemido ronco y prolongado que no parecía ser por completo de dolor._

_Sonrió._

_Desde luego, no era desafortunado._

"_Y-y-yo…"_

_Aquella palabra, hablada de una manera dulce y arrastrada que dejaba entrever lo mucho que intentaba ser contenida, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos causando que dirigiera su mirada de color oscuro para plantarla sobre aquellos irises de un verde tan pálido que resultaba casi transparente._

_Un jadeo… un gemido… una lágrima de dolor extraviada que hizo de todo excepto disuadirlo._

"_No…n-n-no puedo…" Una voz exhausta por completo; como si hasta la última gota de energía hubiera sido consumida, como si la agonía prometiera prolongarse hasta el infinito._

_Y sin embargo…_sin embargo…

_Aringarosa no contestó inmediatamente. Sus pupilas continuaban clavándose en él de manera directa, como si deseara sentir bajo sus manos cómo el ritmo atronador de su corazón aumentaba aún más de velocidad, cada ápice de inseguridad que causaba el tener que sostenerle la mirada._

"_Claro que puedes, Silas." Pronunció por fin sin emoción concreta en su inexpresivo porte. "Debes." Ni siquiera parpadeó antes de retomar, de repetir por enésima vez aquellas palabras que se habían convertido en suficiente razón para neutralizar cualquier protesta. "Es necesario." Aquella excusa estaba desgastada, tanto que ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar engañarse a sí mismo pensando que era cierta._

_El joven albino mantenía ya muy poco control sobre su respiración. Asintió de forma rápida, casi con gesto de disculpa; él sí que creía, quería creer, necesitaba creer por completo en lo primero que oyera de su boca. Necesitaba dejarle adueñarse de su ser con toda la convicción del mundo._

"_Y-yo…" Una vez más, el obispo se vio obligado a mirar aquellas facciones tan frías y blancas como el mármol, como el antitesis de alguna pintura humanística del Renacimiento. Silas apenas mantenía las fuerzas suficientes para susurrar aquellas palabras, a pesar de que fuera con mucha dificultad. "N-no sé si se trata del momento más adecuado, pero…"_

_Una pausa sumergida en el deseo de que callara y volviera a dejarse herir—_

"_Yo… ¿por qué n-nunca…? Quiero decir, yo…nunca le he visto hacerse daño…"_

_Transcurrieron pocos segundos en silencio antes de que Aringarosa acercara una mano cubierta de sangre desde la espalda del albino hasta su mejilla para repasar la cicatriz que partía en dos sus labios, dejando un rastro escarlata, apoyándose hacia delante como si fuera a besarle la frente y…_

"_Abre la boca," Murmuró al oído de Silas, sin un ápice de sorpresa en su inmutable rostro. "¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?" Y como acallando cualquier respuesta, deslizó un dedo hacia el espacio que se abría en la delgada comisura, manchándola así también. "¿Es que acaso… quieres que pare?"_

_Silencio._

_El hombre más joven dejó ir un suspiro…_

_El dolor eximía el placer, pero a veces la línea entre ambos—_

"_¡__**AH**__!"_

_Otra vez, sin previo aviso. Sus uñas, forzándose a escarbar en la carne vibrante y adolorida, con suficiente fuerza como para dejar un nuevo rastro rojo y reabrir alguna vieja herida._

_La línea disconforme de sus labios volvió a convertirse en una sonrisa al ver que Silas volvía a asirse con desespero al edredón…_

"_Hmm… _mi ángel_…"_

…_su sufrimiento era una súplica silenciosa, rogándole que no parase._

_Lo único que he amado realmente era el hacerle daño…_

Lo único que él ha amado realmente era una mentira.

Todas esas veces en las que le dije que cerrara los ojos y soñara con la salvación, con el fuego. Las veces que adoré aquellos fragmentos de luz solar, reflejados en el metal que se hundía en su piel. Las veces que vi el carmesí deslizándose por el muslo de su pierna pálida y pensé que, después de todo, Dios existía. Y se había vuelto loco.

Me gustaría preguntarle si recuerda cómo era estar vivo. Quizás, cuando nos encontremos en los desiertos del infierno. ¿Sufriste de verdad…¿Sufriste mucho¿Podrás contármelo _tú_ todo, al detalle?

Si yo se lo hubiera permitido, si le hubiera dejado sobrepasar el límite más extremo, podría haber llegado a hacerme _feliz_. Felicidad simple y banal, pero cómoda también. Ese sentimiento en el que sin duda él siempre había nadado, como si realmente tuviera a alguien en quien confiar. Una mentira… tan dulce como todo en lo que él creía tan devotamente y yo no conseguiré nunca dejar a un lado, pero una mentira al fin y al cabo. Pero teniendo lo que yo tenía¿quién _querría_ felicidad?

Nadie dará nunca una respuesta correcta a esa pregunta…

Ah, bien.

Nadie más sabrá nunca lo que era tenerlo acurrucado a mis pies todas aquellas noches de verano, bebiéndose todo lo que yo decía con aquella fascinación tan única que me hacía odiarme un poco más cada día.

Nadie más sabrá nunca lo que era ver a aquel santo envenenado, cómo rogaba bajo la luz de la luna por sólo una palabra más de mis labios.

Nadie lo sabrá, porque realmente… a nadie le importa.

Nadie lo sabrá, porque está muerto.


End file.
